The Suite Life: Best Summer Ever
by Project NICK
Summary: "Well, Zack, we've lived in a hotel, on a boat. What's next?" You guys are about to find out.


The Suite Life: Best Summer Ever

**Author's Note: I have watched almost every episode of the "**Suite Life on Deck" **and I wish that Disney could do a reunion special like they did with WOWP. I'm sure that, like me, a lot of fans are wanting to know what happened to Zack and Cody from where we last saw them. So, I've decided to post this story (along with possible future entries) that explains what Cody and Zack did after leaving the ship, up to the point where they'll have to choose either to stick with each other, or go their seperate ways. Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think after you finish reading, okay? Enjoy...**

**Chapter 1: Prologue/The Big Apple**

With the _S.S. Tipton _about to reach their destination, it was time for Zack and Cody Martin to say their goodbyes.

Woody Fink, who had been their best friens since he'd first met them, put his arms around the two boys, and began to cry. "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

Zack looked at his best friend, and said, "You're coming with us to the Yankee game tonight."

Woody cried, "I know but that's not like for another four hours!"

As they tried comforting Woody, everyone soon became surprised to see Ms. Tutweiller being dragged to the Sky Deck by Mr. Moseby. "Marion, whatever this is I don't have time," said their now-former teacher. "I still have thirty kitty carriers to pack, and that's just the Siamese."

Mr. Moseby cleared his throat, and said, "Attention everyone, Ms. Tutweiller and I have an announcement to make."

The group of friends **and **Ms. Tutweiller all looked surprised, with the teacher asking, "We do?"

Moseby smiled, and he said, "I hope so. Emma, the more I thought about us being apart, the more I realized I wanted us to be together. Forever."

Then, Moseby bent down on one knee and opened an engagement box, asking the ultimate love question: "Emma, will you-"

Before he could finish, Tutweiller cried, "YES! YES! YES! YES!"

Cody and Zack looked at each other and then, at the couple as their teacher put on the ring, and kissed Mr. Moseby, crying out, "Oh, I have to call my mother, and tell her, "I TOLD YOU SO!"

London pulled Moseby to the side, and asked, "Moseby, are you sure you thought this through?"

Ms. Tutweiller glared at London, and cried, "Shut up!"

She screamed in delight and walked away, with London chuckling, and saying, "So, I'm a high school graduate and you're engaged. Didn't see that coming."

Mr. Moseby nodded in agreement. "I know. I think next we're going to see is one of Bailey's pigs fly by."

London smiled at her somewhat guardian, and said, "You know what, Moseby? I'm going to throw you the best wedding ever."

Mr. Moseby smiled, and said, "Thank you very much."

He gave her a hug, and London said, "And thank you for taking care of me all these years."

Moseby smiled, and said, "You are welcome. I'm so proud of you for graduating high school, and so proud of the woman that you've become. Keep in touch, okay?"

London smiled, and assured him, "Don't worry. I've got you on speed dial. I'll call you whenever I have a problem."

They began walking their seperate ways, until Mr. Moseby heard his cellphone ring. "Hello?"

London, who was crying and standing a few feet away, said, "I have a problem...I'm gonna miss you."

Moseby gave her a heartful smile, while London walked away, and headed to Cody, saying, "Bye Zack," and she hugged Zack, telling him "Bye Cody."

Cody (used to her mixing them up) began to correct her, saying, "Uh, actually London I'm..." but seeing their friend's saddened face, he sighed, and said, "... really gonna miss you."

Zack smiled, and said, "I'm going to miss you too. London."

With a smile, London (in a French-ish accent) said, "Well, it's little me off to Parii."

She walked away from the twins, leaving the ship. while Zack looked at Cody, who just shrugged his shoulders.

After London was gone, Cody went over to his girlfriend, Bailey Pickett, who asked, "Promise me you'll come visit me at Yale?"

Cody nodded, and said, "I promise. I got an admissions guy I want to _**talk **_to."

"So this isn't goodbye." smiled the Kettlecorn resident.

Cody replied, "Nope. I'll see you next week at the Math-lympics."

She smiled, and said, "Yep. We're gonna crush those Albranian athletes."

Cody smiled in agreement, soon knowing that it was time for them to be apart, and said, "I love you."

Bailey smiled, and said, "I love you squared."

Zack rolled his eyes, while Cody and Bailey kissed, then hugged goodbye. Bailey went over to Zack, hugging him, and he said, "I still don't know what you see in him."

Bailey patted his arm, and left with her suitcase while Mr. Moseby walked away from Frankie and the construction crew, and stood between the two. "You know boys, I always thought if this ship was going to be destroyed, it'd be because of you two."

Zack nodded in agreement, and said, "So did I. So did I."

Cody looked at their longtime friend, and said, "We're going to miss you, Moseby."

Mr. Moseby put both of his arms around Zack and Cody, and said, "You know I'd never thought I'd say this but...I'm going to miss you guys too."

Zack chuckled, and he asked, "So, where are you and the future ball and chain headed?"

For some reason, Mr. Moseby mumbled and speaked in incoherent noises. "Oh, well... we're not really sure, so don't..."

Cody raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms as he said, "I don't think he wants to tell us."

Moseby looked concerned after Zack gave him a mischievous glare, and replied, "Doesn't matter. We'll find him."

They smiled as they watched Mr. Moseby groan and run away, and Cody began to walk upstairs with Zack behind them. "Well, Zack, we've lived in a hotel, on a boat, what's next?"

Zack went up the steps, looking down below, and he said, "I don't know, but wherever we go, we're taking that hot tub with us."

Cody smirked, and said, "How are you going to swing that?"

Zack said, "I slipped Frankie a twenty."

Cody frowned as he realized something, and asked, "You take that from my wallet?"

Zack confessed, "Actually I took a fifty. I just gave her twenty of it."

Putting an arm around Cody, Zack and his twin brother looked around the soon-to-be dismantled cruise ship, and walked away, ready to start the next chapter of their lives.

[**A few minutes later...]**

Inside Grand Central Station, a train was coming in from the northern side of New York to Times Square, and after it stopped, people began to pile out one way while others rushed in the other way. One of the passengers was Zack, who was holding his suitcase from the cruise ship. Looking around, the young man took a breath of fresh air, and said, "Ah... the Zac-attack has made it to the Big Peach."

"Its the Big _Apple, _Zack," corrected his twin brother, who was coming up to him with his own suitcase. "I've told you a hundred times that the 'giant peach' story isn't true."

Zack rolled his eyes, and said, "Whatever... lets just get to the hotel we're staying at."

As they began to head up to the station's main lobby, Cody said, "You know, Zack, we could have taken a cab up to the hotel. Its faster and more cheaper."

"Hey, it was a _good _thing we came by train," said Zack, in defense. "You saw that traffic jam at the pier, and besides, the train was cheaper."

"That's because I paid for half of your ticket," cried Cody. "I thought you had $30."

"I do," said Zack, with a smile. "But I wanted to save it for someo- thing... and you offered _so _nicely; how could I refuse?"

Cody was about to complain again, but then, Zack said, "Oh, well, time for some fun."

"As I told you on the ship," reminded Cody. "There is no time for that todat. We have to be at the Geyser Resort by 5:00, then meet Woody at the Yankee game before 7:35."

Zack groaned, and said, "Yes, sir, Gen. Egghead, but its barely 3:15, and I told Woodster that he'd be with us for this whole week."

"You _what?!_" Cody exclaimed as they went outside, soon about to hail a cab. "Zack, the hotel's records only have us staying there. Woody staying with us will cost us -"

Zack cut him off, saying, "Calm down, bro, I got it taken care of, with a little help from Dad."

Cody looked at his twin brother, who whistled loud (bringing a cab) and said, "What? Ok, Mom helped too..."

As they put their cases in the trunk, and entered the cab, with Cody telling the driver their destination, Zack noticed his brother's look, and he added, "All right, they helped a little, and the rest came from London."

"How'd you get her to help?"

Zack chuckled, and said, "I promised that I'd get her some of the fire from the Statue of Liberty."

Cody rolled his eyes. "That _fire _is plastic, Zack. How are you-"

"Like I said, I got it," said Zack, and was about to continue when they heard a cellphone ring. "Whose is that?"

"Mine... I think," said Cody. "You don't have that ringtone, do you?"

Zack looked sheepish as he said, "Actually, yeah... I felt why you picked it."

"Felt... you mean, _emphathy?" _Zack nodded, and Cody said, "I thought that ended when we left the Gemini Camp."

Zack shook his head. "Not exactly... I swiped some fruit before we left." To prove his point, he dug into his coat pocket, and handed him the soothing and delicious fruit that had made London talk to fish and the two of them closer together. "Hungry?"

Cody hesitated at first, but after taking a whiff of the fruit's sweet smell, he said, "Well, maybe just one..."

The two of them put the fruit in their mouths, and after eating it, Zack said, "Oh, its like I'm eating a little peace of heaven."

Cody licked his lips, and said, "My tongue feels like it wants to dance the cha-cha-cha."

Then, he pulled out his phone, and after checking the caller ID, Cody said, "Oh, its Bailey..."

Zack rolled his eyes, and said, "Just get your guys' luvey-brainy-duvey stuff over with. I'm gonna listen to my tunes."

He pulled out his mp3 player, plugged in his earbuds, and listened to music while Cody talked to Bailey, but after he began to play around on his phone for a few minutes, a text message came from -

"Zack?" He looked at Cody, who hand-signaled him that he was done, so he pulled out his earbuds, and put away his phone, forgetting about the text message.

As they approached their destination, the sights of the city were amazing to them, with Cody saying, "Wow... I see the Hilton, the Broadway theater, the Plaza Hotel..."

Zack, however, had a different view of things. "Wow... there's the diner from _MIB, _that toy store from _Home Alone 2, _and... huh, that girl looked familiar."

"What girl?" asked Cody.

"I don't remember exactly... but she was an _awesome _girl."

Cody raised an eyebrow, and said, "Oh, really? Zack, you say that about every girl you've dated. How was this one any different?"

"Because she was exactly like me," stated Zack, trying to remember the girl. "After she was caught in that blue dye hot tub prank, I knew she was like me... Her name was... um... darn, I forgot."

Cody just chuckled, and after a few more minutes, they reached their destination.

"Here ya go," said Cody, paying their driver. "And keep the change."

"Mighty decent of ya, kid," said the driver, and after they took out their suitcases, the cab left, and they were looking at the hotel in front of them.

"Well, Zack, I guess it'll be like old times," said Cody, referring to their childhood in the Tipton Hotel in Boston.

"Yeah, but we aren't like how we were back then," reminded Zack. "We got smarter, _taller, _and most importantly... well, in my case, stronger."

"Hey!" cried Cody. "I gained some muscle, too... you aren't the only one."

Zack looked at his brother, saying, "Dude, you almost fell in the water when we got off the boat."

"Only because you were in a rush to get off."

Then, the two of them began their usual arguing, but they stopped after becoming amazed at what the inside of the _Geyser Resort _looked like_. _It had a fresh and "Mt. Everest"-like theme to it, and according to signs on the wall, the _fresh _water came from actual mountains.

"Isn't it just so..." said Cody. "Oh, I can't even describe it."

Zack, however, was starting to squirm around. "Yeah... but its making me have to use the bathroom."

Cody rolled his eyes, and said, "Really, Zack? You have to say that?"

"What?" said Zack. "All of this water going down into... _oooohhhhh_... I gotta go! Meet ya upstairs!"

As Zack raced to the nearest restroom, Cody went over to the front desk, and waited until the manager came, who asked, "How may I be of service?"

"Hi, I'm Cody Martin," replied Cody. "And we're checking in. Room for three, I think."

"Hmm... let me see," said the manager. "Malice... no... oh, Zachary and Cody Martin! There is someone expecting you two in there."

"Really?" Cody chuckled. "Cool... who is it?"

"The person would not say," said the manager, handing him a key card. "You'll have to see for yourself.'

"See what?" asked Zack, returning from the bathroom. "Oh, by the way, your handsoap feels _amazing!_"

The manager smiled, and nodded, while Cody led him to the elevator. "He said somebody was waiting for us in our room."

"Really?" Zack wondered. "Huh... it can't be Woody. He called me in the bathroom to say that he'd come in 15 minutes."

As they went up the elevator to room 518, on the 5th floor, Cody added, "And Bailey is at Kettlecorn, London is in Paris..."

"Mom is in Japan," continued Zack. "Dad is on the road, Marcus is performing at San Diego..."

When they reached the 5th floor, and started walking to their room, Cody said, "Well, who could it be?"

They stopped at the door to their room, and after Zack slid the card in the door's card slot, it unlocked, and Cody opened the door so they could go inside. After the door was closed, Zack cried out, "Yo, who's in here?"

"Well, what do you know?" The two boys looked at the couch, seeing their "guest", who said, "Long time no see, you two."

Cody and Zack both had huge eyes of surprise, and it was a few seconds of silence until Zack said, "Wow... what are you doing here?"

**Author's Note: Let me cut off this chapter here. Do **_**you **_**know who their guest is? You'll find out soon enough ;)**


End file.
